


Shot Through The Heart (And You're To Blame)

by Wooshin_stan



Series: I'm after you (and now I can't let go) [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, pretty much only ANGST, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: Sometimes, Mark couldn't control himself. Jackson always loved those moments.





	Shot Through The Heart (And You're To Blame)

**Author's Note:**

> "The sequel will be done soon," she said, "I'll post it on Sunday." she said. Right. I'm sorry, this was supposed to be up in November.  
> Anyway, once again, this story will be continued.  
> Title from Bon Jovi's You Give Love a Bad Name

They weren't boyfriends. They probably weren't even friends. That's what makes the sex good, right?

Fuckbuddies... that didn't fit either. Acquaintances with benefits, maybe. It was stated early when all of this began...

_"This is about sex. Nothing else. Don't you think you can fall in love with me."_

And Mark agreed. Back then, he thought of Jaebum less than lowly. An asshole, sociopathic one at that. All he wanted from him was sex, because sex is good, isn't it? It didn't seem that hard when there was only one rule to keep. Yet it was the hardest to follow, quickest to break.

It didn't take long before Mark was in deep, getting more and more emotional, falling further in love, in depression at the same time, knowing that Jaebum should never find out. Everything would disappear then. Yet it was easier than he thought. Hiding his feelings. They didn't talk when they weren't having sex. They didn't see each other. And when they did, everything could be mistaken for primal want, need to fuck, to be fucked.

So maybe, the thing he did just minutes ago, he could play it off as lust.

Right now, Jaebum was thrown onto his bed, Mark's body on his immediately. And it shouldn't seem weird, but it did. 

Jaebum still felt the tight grip on his wrist, even though it was gone already. The strength Mark held it with, the anger he could feel seeping from the blonde's fingers, that he saw in his eyes... that wasn't exactly normal. 

It was just a casual conversation with Youngjae, like every morning. A ritual of theirs, perhaps. Get coffee, Jaebum smoking a cigarette, Youngjae excitedly telling him about anything and everything that flew through his mind and the older listened with an amused smile on his face. Every morning, it went the same, no interruptions, no differences. Yet today was different.

When Jaebum was giving another one of his smiles to the younger when a flash of blonde and black ran in front of his eyes and suddenly, he found himself following it, a death grip on his wrist forcing his body to move forwards, Youngjae's shouts disappearing in the distance.

That brought him back to the current moment, where Mark was sucking a bruise right under his ear, his hands up Jaebum's shirt, caressing his sides roughly yet somehow sensually at the same time. And that was normal, the lust, the want, the animalistic urge hiding underneath their self-control. Yet the look in Mark's eyes every time they met Jaebum's own, that wasn't the usual one. Maybe he just paid too much attention to it, but there was something, _something_ that wasn't right.

Pushing Mark away from his own body, Jaebum sat up, giving the older a quick glare.

"The hell are you doing?" 

"What does it look like, Jaebum?"

"Excuse you, but I was talking to Youngjae. I'd actually like an explanation, you should give me one."

Except Mark didn't really look like he was about to explain anything.

Once again, sharp teeth bit into the flesh of his neck, bruising it, rapidly painting his skin red and purple. Mark's hands roamed across his body, everywhere he could reach, the older boy straddling Jaebum's thighs. Usually it would be nice, having Mark in his lap. But now, it just pissed the younger off. 

And slowly, his temper rose until he couldn't do it anymore. He was a person who liked sex without feelings, but what Mark was showing him now, that he wasn't exactly a fan of. 

With a quick move of his hips, the blonde was falling off his lap and onto the bed. It didn't take long before Jaebum was hovering over him, intense gaze digging into Mark's body. Jaebum's hands holding Mark's own down, taking the ability to move from the older boy.

"What is with you today?"

"Nothing, why are we stopping?"

"There's something wrong."

"I thought you didn't care?"

Before Jaebum could reply, a knock came.

"JB? Are you there?" Youngjae's voice was unmistakable.

So was the look on Mark's face when he recognized the other. The angry look of envy, especially when he knew that Jaebum would probably break a leg to go and do anything sweet little Youngjae wanted. The jealousy was written all over his body. A sigh escaped Mark's lips.

He decided to make it easier for them. Kicking Jaebum's body off his, the oldest got up, adjusted his clothes the slightest bit before storming out of the room, not bothering to give Jaebum or Youngjae a single look. Yet the angry scowl on his face remained the whole time he walked from Jaebum's room to his own.

As soon as he opened the door to his room, his roommate, Jackson, gave him a confused stare.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Jaebum?"

"Fuck Jaebum."

Jackson would probably laugh if Mark wasn't wearing such a miserable expression. Getting up from his bed, he walked over to Mark, hugging the older as the blonde buried his face into Jackson's shoulder. 

"What's wrong?"

"He's a fucking asshole."

Jackson almost snorted. He knew the best that Jaebum was an asshole. But a pretty powerful asshole. And Jackson was taking a huge risk even now, holding Mark so close, touching what Jaebum called his. And enjoying it at the top of everything.

Just when the younger wanted to ask another question, Mark started sobbing, muttering out sentences that Jackson barely heard.

"Why does it have to be him? Why can't it be someone else, Jackson? Why?"

Tears slid down Mark's cheeks, dripping down onto Jackson's shoulder.

"I know he's the worst... why do I still feel this way? Why do I feel so jealous right now?"

He didn't get an answer. 

"And I can't just hate Youngjae... but I want him gone so much. Why is this so hard?"

Jackson's arms tightened around his waist as Mark continued to cry. And at that moment, the younger didn't know how to feel. Mad at Jaebum for hurting Mark? Bitter, because Mark was crying for Jaebum, not for him? Or actually happy, because Mark came to him for comfort, was clinging to him so desperately, giving him the slightest bit of hope that something could happen... 

It took a few minutes to soothe Mark into silence. What came after surprised Jackson quite a bit.

"Do you ever think about what it would've been like?"

"What?"

"What our lives would look like... if we didn't get into this."

It was a shocking thing, especially coming from Mark. The older never looked like he regretted his life choices, or at least not this one.

"And what do you think it'd be like?" 

Hope was always a bad thing in their world. But Jackson couldn't help it.

After that question, Mark's face scrunched up like it always did when he was thinking. And for some reason, Jackson was strangely excited and afraid at the same time, awaiting the older's answer.

"I don't know... I'd probably never meet Jaebum. I'd only have you. We might've even ended up together... have an apartment, a dog. Maybe even a child. There wouldn't be so much shit happening every day. It'd be... nicer."

And like Jackson expected, the answer was bittersweet. Enjoyable, when he imagined the situation, him and Mark leading their own peaceful lives with nobody like Jaebum standing between them. Yet it reminded him of what they came to. Of all the heartbreak Mark had been through with their leader. And of everything they couldn't have now.

Still, the younger chose to stay silent, only lightly stroking Mark's hair in an attempt to comfort him.

It would've been so much better if they didn't choose this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you found any mistakes, I still don't properly read my stories through.  
> I'll make it longer next time ;.;


End file.
